DE 4 444 115 A1 discloses a single-occupant light vehicle comprising a three-wheeled carriage, wherein the three-wheeled carriage comprises two non-driven front wheels which are coupled to a steering, and a non-jointed rear wheel which is coupled to a drive. The rear wheel is driven via a pedal crank together with a chain drive. A battery-powered electric drive can be additionally provided. The two front wheels comprise an independent wheel suspension with a double wishbone. All three wheels feature an inclination of the wheels for cornering. The vehicle can comprise full panel covering. A driver's area is arranged between the axles of the front wheels and the axle of the rear wheel, wherein a recumbent position is envisaged for the driver. An arrangement for additional luggage is not described.
DE 10 2006 042 119 A1 discloses a load scooter comprising an essentially comparable three-wheeled carriage. This three-wheeled carriage also comprises two non-driven front wheels which are coupled to a steering, and a non jointed rear wheel which is coupled to a drive. It is additionally known from www.constin.de that the drive of the rear wheel can be embodied as an electric drive. A transport platform is situated above the axle of the front wheels. A driver's area is arranged behind it, as viewed in the direction of travel, wherein an upright position is envisaged for the driver.
DE 10 2007 062 017 A1 discloses a multi-functional ground conveyor comprising a three-wheeled carriage. Various variants of an electric drive are described for the drive. With regard to the steering, however, the single wheel is always described as a jointed wheel, and the two laterally spaced wheels are always described as non-jointed wheels. A driver's area is provided between the axle of the single wheel and the axles of the two laterally spaced wheels, wherein an upright position is envisaged for the driver. A trailer device is arranged at the rear end of the vehicle, and an additional work apparatus, such as for example a load fork, can be fastened to the front end of the vehicle.